


someone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could see was red and all he wanted was to kill. Now he knew what he was destined to be, what he always wanted to be. </p><p>A Demon of Hell.</p><p>--</p><p>a long overdue collab with my best friend faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter was written by Faith
> 
> she will be doing dean's point of view and I will be doing cas' point of view. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Dean laid in bed. 

He wanted to kill his brother. Sam was being annoying and he kept pulling Dean’s headphones out of his phone when he was listening to music.  
“Piss off!” Dean shouted hitting Sam really hard on the head. Sam looked up at his older brother and laughed.  
“Sam, Dean Supper!” their mom shouted from downstairs.  
Dean also hated his parents they; always treated him like a little kid but he was an adult for god’s sakes.  
Dean groaned as he got up from his bed and stumbled tiredly down the wooden stairs. He sat beside his mom and ate his mashed potatoes and chicken. That night he was planning on killing his parents then kill himself so Sam didn’t have to deal with him.

That night while his parents were sleeping Dean grabbed the baseball bat that he hid under his bed. He looked over at Sam who was sleeping soundly. He slowly crept out of the room and into his parent’s room.  
“Dean? Sweetheart what is wrong?” his mother asked, worry in her voice. He saw her figure sit up in the king size bed.  
“Nothing mom,” he replied, walking over to his father and gripping the metal bat tighter in his hands.  
“Dean what are you doing?’ his mother questioned.  
“Nothing Mom,” Dean hissed, his voice coming out like venom from a snake.  
He raised the bat and smashed it down on his Father’s head, he smiled as the blood splashed on his face.  
“DEAN!” his mother screamed her eyes filling with tears.  
“It’ll be fine mom,” he replied walking over to her. She gasped and fell from the bed crawling towards the door. “I’m sorry Mom. I love you,” he whispered. The bat vibrated as it collided with his mother’s skull. He sighed and looked up as he heard Sam’s gasp. “  
D-dean.” Sam sobbed, looking at his mother than at his older brother. Dean smirked and pushed past Sam and into their shared room.  
“I won’t bother you anymore,” Dean whispered as he grabbed the gun from his drawer and held it to his temple.  
“Dean no!” Sam yelled running at Dean, but it was too late. 

He pulled the trigger and Sam had to watch his brother's eyes shoot open and he felt an excruciating pain shoot through his whole body.  
He screamed as his body began to burn. He felt darkness gather up inside him and he let out a blood curling scream. All he could see was red and all he wanted was to kill. Now he knew what he was destined to be, what he always wanted to be. 

A Demon of Hell.


End file.
